Bella
by Mon Petit Pierrot
Summary: These are the thoughts of the Cullen siblings after Edward discovers the complexity known as Bella and her unreadable mind. From the time they first meet to when they fall in love.
1. Rosalie

A/N: I've wanted to try this for a long time, the persistent little plot bunny who wouldn't leave. I like doing this sort of thing that delves into the minds of the Cullens. This will have one chapter for each sibling.

Enjoy.

--

_Rosalie_

That girl was supposed to come into our family? A _human_?

What was Alice thinking? A normal human would never fit our shifty life-style, one that depended on our control of our unpredictable thirst. Carlisle was one lucky son of a bitch, wasn't he? He didn't have to worry.

A human girl.

Why would Edward have run away from someone so simple as that? She was only human, after all. But I could understand his logic. Little Miss Swan could so easily ruin the facade we had set up, shattering the illusion that we were just as human as anyone. And then we would have to leave early to avoid detection and suspicion. _Again._ I hated moving.

But as I watched the girl walk carefully to her bulky old truck, I slowly came to the realization that I wanted the lie to be true. I wanted to be human again. I longed to feel the sun warming my skin, taste homemade food the way my mother used to make, scents other than blood tempting me.

I knew that it would never happen. I was jealous of this human. Ironic, isn't it? I had been turned into the world's most dangerous predator and was beautiful beyond compare...and I was jealous of this ordinary girl with her ordinary human problems.

According to Alice, the girl would give up her human life - for Edward - just as certain as I would stop existing nothing less than a half life, flitting in and out of the human world.

If she could survive that long.


	2. Jasper

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Thanks to: TinyAndAnnoying, clumsyasbellaliterally, Lane Render, and ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood.**

--

_Jasper_

It was completely pointless.

Why should Edward be displaced from his home, from his family, just because of this human? What was she to him in the grand scheme of things? She was nothing. I could taste the worry and curiosity and confusion emanating in the air around us as we watched Edward disappear into the woods.

She was only a human- a girl who stood out from the crowd of the faceless succulent humans. I had thought that they were only useful to sustain our species; after seeing the severe break in Edward's perfect self-control, however, I began to wonder if certain people had the power to overcome us.

I could understand his difficulty. I myself barely had the restraint needed to control myself in close proximity to humans- school itself was a literal torture.

But I would stand by him, with Alice. He needed the strength of his family to help. For once I was glad to not be the one who struggled with what we were.

I hoped he would be able to survive.


	3. Emmett

A/N: Hey all. Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy this summer. Okay, so this chapter has a slight time skip. Edward has come back at this point from Denali and is now trying to stay away from Bella - this is slightly before the almost car accident where Bella is almost run over by Tyler.

Also - I would like to share that I plan on changing my penname at the end of the month to _Mon Petit Pierrot_.

Thanks for reading.

**MANY THANKS TO: TinyAndAnnoying, clumsyasbellaliterally, Lane Render, ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood, razmataz13drums, and twilightfan213.**

--

_Emmett_

The girl that Edward pretended to _not_ be interested in had caught my attention. Alice was persistant in reminding Edward of what the future held, but he didn't pay attention. All of his focus and curiosity was on that girl and trying to pierce through her strange shield to unearth her mind.

_Her name is Bella_, Alice had said sternly.

Bella. It sounded like the perfect little sister name. I was curious. Would she be stronger than me if she was ever changed, as Alice had suggested? I certainly hoped not. I currently held the record against Edward and Jasper. I didn't want that to be messed up by some little girl.

However...she looked like she was the best person for Edward. I could see, as well as the rest of us, the small changes every moment with the girl brought in Edward. He was different now. Not as grumpy as he was five years ago.

Well. I hoped he could get that through his thick head. He had finally found his mate, I knew. So he couldn't deny her existence any longer. No matter how hard he tried.


	4. Alice

A/N: I enjoyed writing this and I'm sad to let it go now. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

**MANY THANKS TO: TinyAndAnnoying, clumsyasbellaliterally, Lane Render, ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood, razmataz13drums, twilightfan213, dancergirl7, Samirabws, and GabbyvAlice  
**

--

_Alice_

I was going to get a new sister. I couldn't wait! But Edward was still acting as if he wasn't falling in love with her. Sheesh. He's such an idiot.

Edward glares in my direction.

_You know it's true._

My brother finally made up his mind. He was going to talk to the girl, get to know her. And then--

"Stop it, Alice," Edward growls.

I stick my tongue out at him and grin widely, loudly broadcasting what I had seen in the future.

I laugh as I dodge the book he's thrown at me and leap nimbly out of way as he chases after me.


End file.
